


Tentacles

by von_gelmini



Series: Kinktober2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Endo-Sym Armor Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sounding, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tentacle Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Kinktober2019Knocking out two Prompts in One.Prompts:3. Tentacles |Food Play | Tribadism/Scissoring | Weight Gain17.Frottage | Praise Kink | Cock Worship |Object Insertion or SoundingIt's Superior Iron Man, so of course it's dark!Tony, rough and cruel. And he has a pretty little Spider-Pet who lets him do whatever he wants.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober2019  
Knocking out two Prompts in One.  
Prompts:  
3\. Tentacles |<s> Food Play | Tribadism/Scissoring | Weight Gain</s>  
17\. <s>Frottage | Praise Kink | Cock Worship |</s> Object Insertion or Sounding
> 
> It's Superior Iron Man, so of course it's dark!Tony, rough and cruel. And he has a pretty little Spider-Pet who lets him do whatever he wants.

“Daddy, look!” Peter was stretched out on his stomach, naked except for a pair of pink lace panties, on Tony’s huge bed. He kicked his feet in the air excitedly as he turned the page of a luridly colored comic book.

“Daddy’s always willing to look at you, Petey-pie.” Tony sat on a plush sofa against the high window that looked out from Stark Tower on the former prison island he’d claimed as his own. He’d been watching the latest round of destruction happen in San Francisco after his price increase on Extremis 3.0 hit. There was smoke rising from Nob Hill, the Mission, and the Richmond District. But his precious little Spider could distract him from anything.

“Not at me, silly. At this!” Peter held up the comic and turned it around to face Tony. 

Tony crossed to the bed and sat next to Peter. “Baby, you can’t read this,” he said, noting the Japanese characters in the speech bubbles.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I know that, Daddy.”

“Do you want me to read it to you?” It was easy enough for him to call up a translation program and have it transmit the data to him.

“I don’t need to read it. Look!” Peter said again, pointing to a frame. 

In the picture, there was slender boy, not unlike Peter himself, being penetrated everywhere it was possible to be penetrated, by the tentacles of some green and purple space alien. 

“Can your suit do _ that _?”

Tony laughed. “Haven’t you just become Daddy’s filthy little slut. Nothing at all like the stubborn, self-righteous Spiderling who crawled through my window five months ago.”

“Ugh. I was so boring then. The Avengers were just using me. And if I’m going to be _ used _, I’d rather my Daddy use me.” He smiled wide and his eyes twinkled. “Like this,” he added, pointing to the picture again.

“_ Exactly _ like that?” The tentacles were penetrating parts of the boy which Peter hadn’t had penetrated yet.

“Does that feel good?” Peter asked, biting his bottom lip.

“From your end? It might. There are people into that. But from my end?” Tony grinned wickedly. “Most definitely.”

“You can feel it, right Daddy? Your suit? It wouldn’t be any fun if you couldn’t.”

“Yes, baby boy. When I want to, I can feel the armor if it were my own skin.”

Peter shuddered. “That would be…”

Tony directed the armor to flow over and off his body. A band of it wrapped around each of Peter’s wrists and pulled the boy onto his back, stretching him out along the length of his bed, fastening each arm, spread wide, to clips on the bed frame. It did the same with his legs. 

Peter squirmed and wiggled until the armor pulled him tighter and he couldn’t move anymore. His lips fell open, slack and wet, as he moaned. This was a game they had played before. Peter loved how helpless it made him feel. It didn’t matter how strong the spider bite had made him, his Daddy was stronger. There was nothing he could do but surrender. Back when he still thought he should fight, being bound so unbreakably helped him give himself over. He could tell himself that he had no choice except to do the things he’d always wanted to but denied himself. He’d never known such freedom as when he was completely un-free.

Tendrils of armor wrapped themselves around the edges of Peter’s pretty lace panties and pulled, ripping them and tossing them away. “Daddy, that was my favorite pair!”

Tony shrugged. A tendril of armor spiraled up the shaft of Peter’s cock, pulsing as it moved, writhing around him, tightening and loosening.

“Look at my sweet little boy, hard for me already.” Another tendril wrapped under and around his balls, then around the base of his cock, squeezing tight enough to prevent him from coming no matter how much he wanted to. “Don’t forget Petey, you come only when Daddy lets you.”

Peter let out a high pitched whine as the coil around his cock stroked him faster. He felt another slender tendril, narrower than a finger, slide itself inside his hole. He liked it when his Daddy started out like this, small enough that he didn’t need any prep. The tentacle didn’t stay small for long. It thickened, spreading his rim wide, filling him deep. It moved inside him, twisting and thrusting in ways that no human cock could. A bulge appeared a couple inches in and pressed against his prostate, rocking itself slowly over the spot until Peter was screaming from the stimulation and lack of being able to come.

“Is that what you wanted baby boy?”

“No Daddy,” Peter choked out on a sob.

“No?” Tony smiled down at his boy.

“Not… oh!… Not _ just _ that. Like the picture.”

“Hmm. I’m going to save your mouth for last, baby. I want to hear you react to the next part.” He let the stimulation inside his boy’s ass ease up, leaving him filled but nothing more. He loosened the spiral of armor that went up the boy’s shaft, only lightly massaging it. A new tendril hovered, long and very thin, above the head of Peter’s cock. “You said _ exactly _ like the picture, Petey-pie.”

“Daddy! Daddy! Please! No!” Peter struggled helplessly against the armor that held his wrists and ankles.

“Baby, Daddy’s only giving you what you asked for.” The spike of armor lowered itself until it pressed against the opening on top of Peter’s cock. “You wanted to feel me everywhere. Now that you’ve put the idea in my head, you don’t think I’m going to deny myself this bit of pleasure, do you?”

“Daddy please! I changed my mind!”

“Too bad,” Tony said, laughing. “I didn’t change mine.” 

The armor slid down into Peter’s urethra. Peter’s eyes widened in fear and he kept whimpering out ‘no’ as tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. 

“Not that it will stop me, but I’m curious. Does it hurt baby?”

Peter scrunched his face. It _ looked _ absolutely terrifying, the long silver bit of armor sliding into where nothing should slide into. But if Peter had to be honest, and he was always honest with his Daddy, it didn’t _ hurt _ exactly. 

“It feels… weird, Daddy.”

Tony’s armor was so sensitive to touch that he could feel exactly the path to take. He could feel the slight curve. And he could feel the swelling as the spike of armor slid against the boy’s prostate. He made the tendril thicken along its entire length but added a slight ball to the tip. He circled that tip slowly, pressing around Peter’s prostate. 

“What have we here?”

Peter’s whimpers of fear and apprehension turned into whimpers and gasps of pleasure. “Oh Daddy!”

“Hmm. I guess that’s what all the fuss is about.” Tony stopped the tendril from stimulating the boy and widened it through the path of his urethra. He let the spiral around Peter’s shaft flow, creating a sheath, then joining with the sounding spike to cover the head of the boy’s cock.

“Show me what comes next, baby.” A broad, flat tentacle of armor snaked its way up Peter’s stomach and chest. “If you’re a very good boy, and can take everything I give you, we’ll see about letting you come.”

Even though his Daddy was being gentle with him right then, Peter knew that wouldn’t last. He _ hoped _ that wouldn’t last. Daddy had showed him so many ways that being hurt could feel good. But none of them were as good as watching the pleasure that hurting him brought to his Daddy’s face. Peter opened his mouth wide. “Here Daddy,” he said, then opened his mouth again. 

The end of the large tentacle crawling up Peter’s body formed into a perfect imitation of Tony’s cock. He rubbed the head of it across the boy’s wet bottom lip. The sensation was directly transmitted to his actual cock. Peter gave the head little tiny kitten licks. Tony kneeled up on the bed so Peter could see how his cock twitched as the boy’s tongue teased.

“See baby boy? I can feel everything you do. I expect you to take care of me as good you always do.” He sat back down on his heels and pushed the tentacle into Peter’s warm, wet mouth until he felt the first resistance. He pulled back and when he pushed in again, pushing a little farther, he let the other tentacles filling the boy begin to pulse and to fuck. Peter moaned and Tony slipped into his mouth again. Feeling Peter swallowing, he pressed farther each time until he was sliding down the boy’s throat with every thrust of the silver cock-tentacle.

Peter was moaning pleasurably as the armor fucked him everywhere. It was nice to watch, but not enough to please Tony. The tentacle in his ass thickened and deepened. The bulging pressure point formed again and vibrated, stimulating the boy’s prostate. At the same time, the sound’s tip began stimulating it from another direction. Peter was choking screams around the thick cock-tentacle down his throat, gagging and struggling against its intrusion. Tony made sure to never give him any more relief than was the bare minimum needed for Peter to breathe. The tentacle in his ass thickened still more, far thicker than Tony was, and began to fuck vigorously with its entire length. The sheath over the boy’s cock vibrated and pulsed, but the band at the base of it refused to let him come.

Tony rested one hand, palm flat, low on Peter’s belly, feeling the tentacle thrusting deep into his bowels. He loosely wrapped his other hand around the boy’s throat, feeling him gag and choke on the simulacrum of his cock.

“Not enough, I think.” Two tendrils snaked out and tightened themselves on Peter’s nipples, pinching and pulling and wrapping themselves around, tugging hard.

“Mmm. Pretty baby.” Tony looked down at Peter’s tear streaked, drool covered face. He pulled the cock-tentacle out of the boy’s throat. “Do you want me to stop?”

Peter knew that was always a trick question. “No Daddy,” he said, panting for breath. He screamed as the tentacles around his nipples pulled harder. His throat was filled again, but then the cock-tentacle pulled out.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked.

The tentacle in his ass plunged deep and pressed against his prostate. “No Daddy!” Peter was screaming and crying. 

His throat got fucked and emptied again. The sound thickened, stretching his urethra painfully wide as the tip stimulated his prostate from within. 

“Please don’t stop Daddy!” Peter’s voice shook and each word was punctuated by a scream.

Tony filled the boy’s throat. His cock was dripping and straining. He plunged deep into Peter’s throat again. He came, spilling across Peter’s stomach. He removed the tentacle-sound from the boy’s cock and released the tight band at the base of it. He continued to fuck Peter’s ass with the long, thick tentacle. Peter’s orgasm was painful after the constriction and torture his cock suffered. His come combined with Tony’s on his belly, and he screamed around the soft cock-tentacle in his mouth.

Every bit of the Endo-Sym armor completely retracted into Tony’s body and he sat on the bed. Shaking and still crying, hurting everywhere, Peter crawled down and wrapped himself around Tony.

“Was it as good as the picture made it look?” Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s sweat soaked curls and smiled down proudly at his boy.

Peter circled his arms around Tony’s waist and clung to him, seeking comfort in his solid warmth. “Yes Daddy. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
